


Sunset Life

by drunkraiinbow



Series: Set My Heart on Fire [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkraiinbow/pseuds/drunkraiinbow
Summary: Buck needs to come out to the others and Eddie needs to come out to Buck.





	Sunset Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Free Prompt of the [Buddie Week](https://buddieweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
It's the last day and I'm super duper late! For the Free Prompt Day I chose Coming Out, my favourite prompt from the previous Buddie Week in June.  
This is also the last fic of my small series about Eddie and Buck, can be read for its own but I'd recommend looking at the others as well. Just to understand where the story is coming from. 
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely [GavotteAndGigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/)  
I owe you my life!

Buck's mouth moved against Eddie's lips, hands on his hips holding him close, caught between Buck's trained body and the tiles of the shower. The water was running and at some point, they had actively tried to shower, in separate cabins and with shampoo and shower gel, getting a refresh after the last fire. 

But then, Buck had appeared behind him with dripping hair and a sheepish grin on his lips, pulling on his bottom lip playfully with his teeth. 

"Can't reach my back. Got a nasty bruise on my shoulder." 

He actually did. Eddie had seen the violet bruise covering his shoulder when Buck had asked Hen to look at it. It wasn't dramatic, would definitely heal over the next week, but he had to take it easy for a few days and most likely avoid another ceiling crashing down on him. 

"Want me to help you?" Eddie asked, though it was unnecessary, because who was he to deny his injured boyfriend a wish?

Buck had nodded, and then one thing had led to another and now, Eddie was pressed against the wall, standing right in the spray. Buck's lips were pressed against Eddie's, the blonde firefighter's hand slowly grabbing Eddie's thigh to pull his leg around Buck's waist.

Eddie's head was spinning slightly as he tried to hold onto Buck's shoulders, keeping himself upright in the stormy kiss. If not for the wall, Eddie was sure he would have been sinking to the floor. His legs felt like pudding (not sweet chocolate pudding, more like ugly pistachio pudding), and adrenaline rushed through his veins. 

He knew he should be glad, Buck was actually overcoming his trauma and had started searching out Eddie's presence more often. Eddie loved the morning kisses, the hand holding, the affection when Buck cupped his cheeks and rubbed their noses together or clung onto him, making even Christopher jealous. 

However, there was this other side, the sexual part, that Eddie really didn't want to think about. Not today, and if he could choose, probably never. It wasn't the first time he felt a strong repulsion against sexual intimacy. With Christopher's mother, it had not been an issue, because he had forced himself to please her anyway.

Meanwhile, Buck acted as if their relationship couldn't move fast enough. They both had their own residences, and in Eddie's case a house, but that didn't stop them from sleeping over at the other's place. Christopher had gotten his own room in Buck's loft and in return, Buck had taken over some space in Eddie's wardrobe. 

They kissed, literally all the time. Eddie had lost track of all of the kisses, but his favourites were the ones in bed, when he was just about to wake up and Buck kissed him ever so sweetly. Or when Buck blinked at him with those big, sleepy eyes, snuggling closer while Eddie kissed him awake. 

But of course, Buck wanted more. Eddie could see it in his eyes after particularly long kisses, could feel it the way Buck pressed their bodies together or played with the hem of Eddie's t-shirts. Sometimes, Buck's hands would slide down to grab Eddie's butt, other times it was Buck's tongue sliding into his mouth. And today–

Buck's dick poking Eddie's stomach. 

Eddie told himself he didn't flinch at the feeling of Buck erection pressing against his skin, at the knowledge that Buck was turned on, and Eddie himself – not affected at all by the tension. 

What if Buck noticed? What if he asked questions? What if he asked Eddie if something was wrong with him? No other man would kiss his naked boyfriend and not get a hard-on, right? 

Eddie was about to panic when the loud thud of a door being forcefully closed ripped him out of his spiralling thoughts. He felt Buck freezing in his arms, lips still pressed together but not for a kiss anymore, both listening to the steps getting closer. 

"Anyone in here?" A familiar voice called while the shower curtains of the cabin next to them got pulled away. "Bobby?" 

_ Chimney _. Eddie wasn't sure if he could already be relieved, but at least it wasn't their captain. Chim wasn't particularly better; they still had to tell their colleagues about their relationship, or about loving men in general, but Chimney was a lot easier than Bobby. 

Before Eddie could even say a single word, a hand was pressed over his mouth to keep him quiet. He definitely hadn't noticed Buck's lips disappearing or that his boyfriend had turned off the water. 

"'s just me," he said loudly over the running water of Chimney's cabin and gave Eddie an uncertain look. "Think I lost track of time a bit." 

"You just wanted to steal all my water," Chimney teased back. He was under the spray now, Eddie could hear the noises he made showering. 

Buck laughed nervously. "Yeah, probably. Gonna head out of here now, though. I need to find," his shoulders tensed for a second before his eyes fell on Eddie again, "–Eddie!"

Keeping his panic low, Eddie was rolling his eyes and saw Buck pouting at him, before a towel got pressed against his chest – a silent invitation to get covered and out of the showers as soon as possible. 

Eddie actually agreed. The sooner they got out of here, the sooner he could talk to Buck about how they would handle this in the future. Fate would not always be with them and Eddie could definitely spare the gossip until someone had the balls to confront them directly. 

"Have fun then, Buckaroo." 

He took the towel and rubbed his hair dry, carefully to not make a sound that could alarm Chimney. Afterward, he slung it around his waist and waited until Buck was ready to step out of the shower. He caught the guilty gaze, knowing that Buck was starting to judge himself for stepping into the shower in the first place. 

Instinctively, Eddie grabbed Buck's hand and squeezed it softly, nodding towards the closed curtain. Buck blinked for a moment and seemed to focus again, but nodded eventually. He pulled the curtain open, stepped out of the shower and pulled Eddie with him to their lockers. 

"You have fun, Chim!" Buck called with a grin before the door fell close behind them. 

* * *

"I wanna come out." 

Eddie blinked, not really following. They just had brought Christopher to bed and decided on a show to watch and the sudden change of topic threw him off for a second. 

"Say again?" 

"Don't be a jerk, Eddie," Buck pouted and sat down next to him on the couch. "I wanna come out. As bisexual, you know. To my colleagues, 'cause they think I'm straight and single and I don't wanna lie to them when the question pops up."

“About your relationship status?” Eddie assumed and Buck nodded. 

“Maddy’s always making these jokes about me having a crush on you. What if they get serious one day and I don’t know what to say 'cause I haven’t told her yet?”

“I’m sure your sister would understand,” Eddie said and wrapped his arms around Buck’s stomach, placing a kiss on his temple. “Not just because she knows you and notices your crush–”

“I don’t have a crush!”

“– You do,” Eddie grinned, ”but that’s okay when you’re in love. I would be disappointed if you didn't. Besides, Christoper knew I had a crush on you before I even noticed.”

He could see Buck blushing at the mention of his son. Chris had fairly quick decided to adopt Buck and wouldn't go to sleep without Buck telling him a goodnight story whenever the young firefighter was around. 

"I – what was I going to say?" Buck blinked and seemed lost for a moment. "You trying to distract me with Chris?" 

Eddie laughed softly and pulled him closer, one arm slung around his shoulders. 

"You want to come out," a peck on Buck's cheek followed, "and I'm good with it, if you were worried about that. There'll be questions about Christopher I assume, but it's not as if I haven't heard them before." 

Buck went quiet for a moment but hummed appreciatively, leaning his head against Eddie's shoulder. Their fingers found each other, intertwining tenderly , before Eddie squeezed Buck's hand. 

For a while, they sat in silence together and followed the action on the TV screen, though Eddie, glancing down at him from time to time, was convinced that Buck wasn't actually watching the show. It was more like he was staring through it, deeply engrossed in his thoughts. 

Pressing a kiss to Buck's temple, Eddie pulled the man closer and rubbed his arm absently as he squeezed Buck's hand in reassurance. Buck tensed slightly but relaxed quickly before he sighed and snuggled closer. 

"Eddie?" Buck's voice was quiet when he almost whispered the words. 

"Hm?" Eddie hummed back and took a deep breath of Buck's scent. "What's on your mind?" 

"What if … what if they don't like us anymore." 

Buck sounded so damn vulnerable, unlike his usual bubbly personality. And rationally speaking, Eddie knew that Buck didn't have to worry about it. They really got lucky with their firehouse, their shift and their captain, but emotionally, Eddie knew that coming out could be scary and brought unexpected surprises. 

"Bobby would never let that happen," he replied in a soft voice. He caught Buck's gaze, holding it with his eyes. "We've got Hen on our side. Nobody wants to be her enemy." 

A tiny smile appeared on Buck's lips and Eddie winked but continued. 

"Also, do you really think Maddy could not like you anymore? At worst she's relieved that she doesn't have to expect any pregnant ex-girlfriends. At best she already knew. Plus, she seemed to like Christopher last time." 

Buck rolled his eyes but nodded slowly, as if he were considering his words. 

"And Chimney or Athena? He's the most relaxed dude I've ever seen, and she's accepted his ex-husband's boyfriend into her life. I can't believe she wouldn't accept us." 

It took another moment of Eddie looking at Buck, brows raised, before Buck smiled at him, burying his face in the crook of Eddie's neck seconds later. 

"You're right," he mumbled and Eddie could hear the blush despite not seeing it. "I shouldn't be panicking that much. I'm sorry, it's dumb and I should know, but I somehow–" 

"– am insecure about this?" Eddie suggested and waited until he could feel Buck nodding, stroking through the man's hair. "That's not dumb. Coming out is always stressful, no matter how accepting your family and friends are." 

With one arm still slung around Buck's shoulders, Eddie held onto Buck's thigh and pulled him onto his lap to catch him in a warm embrace, pressing him closer to his chest than before. Buck was soft and warm, a nice scent of sandalwood surrounding him. 

Eddie breathed in deeply. 

"I love you," Buck suddenly said and laughed, and then he pressed his lips over the pulse of Eddie's neck and kissed his skin, lightly nibbling on it. 

In retrospect, Eddie was almost certain that he tensed but threw his head back, resting it on the leather cushions of Buck's couch while a soft moan escaped his throat. His eyes flew shut. A small ball formed in his stomach, vibrating anxiously the more Buck kissed his neck and bit carefully into his skin or moved his hips ever so slightly against Eddie's. 

It didn't take long and Eddie could feel a bulge forming in Buck's jeans, occasionally grinding over his stomach, his crotch. And Eddie – he knew he had to do something, had to stop Buck before it would become obvious that nothing would happen in his trousers, no matter how long Buck would move in his lap. 

Softly but firmly holding Buck by his hips, he brought the other to stop and looked up, brows raised in confusion about being interrupted. Eddie smiled tiredly, not even acting because he really felt exhausted. 

"Don't think I have the energy today. I'm actually pretty sure I might just pass out if we start this now," he confessed quietly and frowned, not sure if Buck would buy it. 

Buck pouted. "There's always something," he said, blowing air out his cheeks before he exhaled with a loud puff. "Just kidding," he added then and smiled at Eddie, "totally getting that. We should sleep, I mean it_ is _ pretty late."

Without further words, Buck stood up and pulled Eddie up onto his legs, drawing him towards the stairs to his comfortable bed and the soft blankets. Eddie followed him, guilt growing in his chest, squeezing his heart in its tight grip. 

He didn't deserve Buck. Not if he kept lying to him, holding back with the truth he could barely say out loud to himself. What would happen if Buck couldn't accept it? What if he would leave Eddie, just as Christopher's mother had done? What if the last weeks didn't mean anything anymore, as soon as Buck would know? 

Eddie sighed silently when Buck pulled him in bed with him, happily accepting Eddie's body wrapping around his shorter form, perfectly fitted against Buck's backside. He buried his nose in Buck's soft hair, closed his eyes, while their fingers intertwined. 

However this would go, Eddie had to tell Buck eventually. 

* * *

It took a few more days until Buck finally found a good moment to tell the others. 

They sat together for dinner after a rather small fire, table filled with freshly cooked food and surrounded by hungry firemen and women, ready to eat, but one man was still missing. 

Bobby was resistant to waiting until Buck would come back from wherever he had excused himself to. It was tradition to eat together at the same table, no matter what personal differences they had going on. And since they had to wait until the last fellow firefighter was sitting at their respective place, no-one wanted to be late. 

Well, except for Buck apparently.

Eddie was about to get up and look for Buck himself, when the blonde man came running up the stairs, a little bit out of breath and with red cheeks, eyes searching the present firefighters at the table, before his gaze fell onto Eddie and relaxed visibly. 

When Buck opened his lips to start talking, Eddie suddenly knew what this was about. And damn, he was already proud. 

"I know I'm late, Bobby," Buck spoke hastily and crumbled a piece of paper in his hand that Eddie hadn't seen before, "but hear me out. They're gonna send a few firetrucks to the parade. Only a few and we'd need to apply and it'll be off duty, but I really think we should do this… please."

"The parade?" Bobby asked after a few seconds of silence, perhaps speaking for most of their colleagues. 

Eddie hadn't seen that coming either and raised his brows at Buck as he leaned back in his chair, hunger already forgotten. 

"Yeah, the– the parade," Buck repeated and blinked. "We'd be the LAFD float and a few could also walk around the truck, and we can decorate it, I think–"

"Buck, Buck!" Bobby raised his arms to calm the young man and laughed shortly. "That sounds amazing. But about which parade are we talking, kid?" 

His voice was friendly, as always, but around Buck he always seemed to become more than a captain. He almost sounded like a father trying to figure out what his son was so excited about. 

When Buck spoke again, clearly lost under all the curious and confused looks of his colleagues, Eddie was halfway on his legs and by his side. 

"The… the Gay Pride," Buck said, voice thin and shivering slightly, and when nobody dared to say anything, just straight faces staring at Buck, he softly added, "there's something I meant to tell you, but never really got around to." 

Eddie couldn't stay in his seat any longer. Pushing himself forward, he reached for Buck and let their fingers intertwine, capturing his boyfriend in his arms before he pressed a soft kiss on his temple. 

He saw Hen starting to grin widely at them and Chimney stare in innocent disbelief, probably moaning over another lost bet. Bobby on the other side was still looking friendly and open, though Eddie didn't know if he wanted to trust that. 

"Before the gossip starts spreading, I'd like to say, I'm gay and he's bi. And yes, we're a couple. And if that bothers anyone, please feel free to change the shift, 'cause we won't leave." 

Buck grumbled and pinched his side softly. Not happy about his way with words, Eddie assumed, but he didn't really care. Coming out was scary enough; those nightmares didn't need to become true. And Buck had a lot of them, especially with his recent dating history. Eddie could understand that he feared not being taken seriously.

It was Chimney who spoke first. 

"You really think that low of us?" he asked loudly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I've seen you guys secretly lusting over each other for months. I'm surprised you didn't come out earlier." 

Eddie blinked, taken by surprise, gaze wandering to Buck for some help but Buck just shrugged with a laugh, leaning against him. 

Instead, Eddie pouted. 

"And you two– that's serious?" Bobby joined. 

Despite his strange question, he didn't seem to be appalled by the thought of them being together. It seemed more like a reassurance to make sure Buck was alright. 

He was such a dad. 

Instead of an answer, Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck and pulled him closer to seal their lips in a soft, wet kiss, moving slightly against Eddie's lips.

They didn't even get to finish their kiss, when loud noises started around them and Buck pulled back, frowning and head turning around to take in the sight of their colleagues.

Eddie took a second longer to collect himself , but he still wasn't prepared to see the loudly arguing crew with Hen in the middle, standing in front of her knocked off chair while she had a fist raised into the air. 

"Finally!" she cried and held her hand out, accepting Chimney's money with a satisfied grin, like a cat who had just eaten a fat mouse. 

"You forget about my stake, Hen," Bobby informed helpfully and watched the bills wandering over the table to their respective owners, visibly satisfied with the outcome. 

Eddie could only stare at the mess that was his family, hardly trying to hide the smile on his lips. If they wanted to have fun, why not let them have some. He tried to get out of Buck's arms, but his boyfriend was frozen next to him, not letting go of Eddie's neck. 

"Wait a second!" Buck suddenly interrupted, staring at them in disbelief and betrayal. "Were you guys betting on us?!"

* * *

Bobby agreed to apply for the parade, before the alarm went off and another fire called for them. When they left the firehouse in the evening at the end of their 24-hour-shift, Buck was still wearing a grin on his lips, obviously satisfied with the day. 

They made it home safely to Eddie's house, sent Carla home for the evening so they could spend the rest of the day with Christopher. Buck helped him do his homework while Eddie focused on making a delicious dinner. 

Much later, when Christopher was asleep in the other room and Buck was laying in Eddie's arms, tightly snuggled against his chest, lazily stroking his bare stomach, Eddie desperately tried to relax, breathing into his stomach while he stared at the ceiling. 

There was no reason for him to be nervous. No reason to feel that angry ball of guilt laying heavily in his stomach. He had made his coming out, had laid his cards open for everyone to see. And the reactions had been amazing – he had never thought that everyone would've been supportive. 

Still, there was something in the back of his mind, that just wouldn't let him sleep. And Buck was about to dig it out, when he pressed his lips against Eddie's neck and started to spread soft kisses on his skin. 

Eddie bit his bottom lip. He had his eyes closed without even knowing and held his breath while his heartbeat started rising. He liked the kisses. He wanted to enjoy them. He knew, it wouldn't stop with kisses. It never did. 

But instead of stopping Buck, Eddie let it happen. Buck would always try it again, as long as he didn't end it once and for all, and he knew the stories about Buck's one night stands. Would Buck be happy in a relationship without sex? Eddie didn't want to hope for it. 

He flinched when tame bites were placed on his collarbone, when Buck nibbled on his skin, when his fingers stroked over Eddie's belly, wandering down to the waistband of his underwear. His breath was irregular, but Eddie knew that it could be easily mistaken for arousal. And so he escaped more into the back of his mind, just letting it happen, while his fingers stroked through Buck's soft hair. 

A tongue circled his nipple, teeth softly biting into his nub, pulling at it, lips closing around it to suck, making his heart stutter when Eddie felt the familiar pull of arousal that got lost somewhere on the way to his groin, raising his nipples against the attention while his cock stayed unerected.

He was doing this for Buck, Eddie told himself, because he loved the blonde firefighter, because he wanted to make Buck feel wanted. Eddie kept repeating it in his mind, like a mantra, while he concentrated on the feeling of Buck's hair, the soft curls under his fingertips. 

The moan escaping his throat was real, when Buck kissed his belly button. It was sweet, and for a second, Eddie forgot that he was about to have sex. He just sunk into the careful touches, the caressing kisses on his stomach, the soft humming of Buck. 

It helped holding onto it when his underwear got pulled down, when Buck wandered deeper, softly pressing his legs open. He felt kisses on the inside of his thighs, slowly getting closer to his private parts, while strong hands held his legs safely. 

His heart was about to set a new sprint record as Buck's warm breath brushed over his sensitive skin, mouth definitely coming closer to his cock. He knew what was coming, but he wanted this. For Buck. 

Eddie let his head fall back, buried his nose in his pillow, breathing in Buck's scent. It wouldn't take long. Just a few minutes before they would be cuddling again, before Buck would be stroking him, holding him close, whispering in his ear that he loved Eddie. He just had to … 

"Eddie?" 

Buck's concerned voice sounded far away. 

"Hey, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?" 

The mattress shifted under Buck's weight when the man last up between Eddie's legs and seemed to stare at him for a moment, before a warm body pressed against Eddie, arms curling around him, hold him close while a hand wiped over his cheeks. 

"Please don't cry, baby. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, we don't need to do this," Buck whispered and pressed their foreheads together. "Just tell me… just tell me what's wrong, love, can you do that for me?" 

Eddie was frozen in Buck's arms for a moment, desperately trying to fight against the haze over his mind. He couldn't feel Buck's hair anymore. Had he stopped stroking it? He couldn't remember anymore. Neither did he remember starting to cry, but he could feel the tears on his wet cheeks, could feel Buck's fingers catching them.

"I've got you. You're safe now, okay? I won't do anything you don't like." 

Eddie felt horrible the more understanding Buck was. He had tried to make Buck feel good, give him what he had wanted, but instead, Buck had to take care of Eddie now. Had to deal with a crying, ugly boyfriend in his arms who never would want sex with him. 

"I'm sorry," Eddie rasped and winced, hiding his face in the crook of Buck's neck. "I'm so sorry…" 

He didn't deserve the firm embrace tightening around him, pressing him closer against Buck's chest. 

"Don't be, it's all good, Eddie," Buck replied, kissing the tip of his nose. "Can you tell me what it was?" 

Eddie hesitated but shrugged after a moment, snuggling closer. Suddenly, he felt very cold and vulnerable and the tears didn't make it better. At least he wasn't crying anymore, only softly sobbing. 

"Was it the blowjob? Or bottoming?" Buck slowly continued, voice sweet and worried but also full of love. "I don't need to top, baby, if you feel uncomfortable that way."

The blanket got pulled over Eddie's body while Buck rubbed his arm to keep him warm. Another kiss was placed on his forehead and Eddie tried to speak, he really tried, but all he could think of was how he didn't deserve Buck's love. Buck was too good for him.

Buck sighed after a few moments of silence. "Am I taking this too fast? Do you need more time? You just have to tell me, I don't mind, really," he said while stroking through Eddie's hair. "You gotta tell me, though. You gotta tell me something. I just want to understand, Eddie." 

Eddie gulped. "It's not…" he began and stopped to rub over the bridge of his nose, not knowing what to say. "It's not you, it's … it's just me I guess? Uh–" 

His voice broke and he stopped, this time for good. What if Buck didn't understand? What if he laughed at Eddie or told him he just had to find the right guy, that he had done sex wrong before or that he would learn to like it eventually? What if–

"You're asexual, right?"

Eddie stared at Buck with wide eyes and open mouth, not able to process Buck's words.

"I feel so stupid for not noticing, but … it's true, isn't it?" Buck watched him carefully, placing a hand on Eddie's cheek while he sighed again. "I'm so sorry I put you through this."

"You know?" Eddie blurted out, frozen in Buck's embrace while his heart was racing and his eyes widened even more, just staring at his boyfriend. 

Usually, he had to explain what it meant to be asexual and was confronted with a lot of prejudices and false information. Having Buck already know made him feel even more lost. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. 

"'Course I know," Buck laughed with a smile on his lips. "Perhaps not everything, and definitely not enough about your spot on the spectrum, but I'm willing to learn more about that, though I'm guessing you're sex-repulsed?" 

Eddie was speechless. Thinking about this moment, he had always thought it would end with Buck being confused and hurt, leaving him behind after Eddie told him he'd never want to have sex with him. 

Feeling a sudden warmth in his chest, Eddie leaned forward to steal a kiss from Buck's lips, making the other's smile deepen.

"But kisses are good?" Buck wanted to make sure, and Eddie couldn't be mad about the spark of relief in Buck's eyes. 

After all, Eddie did like kissing a lot as well, and he wouldn't want to miss it either. 

"Kisses are good," he confirmed and cleared his throat. His voice was still rasp and sounded insecure when he bit on his bottom lip and frowned. "You know what asexuality means and you're not mad at me?" 

"I'm only mad at myself," Buck replied after a short pause. His lips twitched and Eddie could have sworn he was suppressing a pout. 

"Why?" Eddie asked confusedly. "It has nothing to do with you."

"No, but I should've seen the signs," Buck confessed and let his fingers run through Eddie's hair, smiling pained. "I shouldn't have pushed you. You know, one of my best friends from college was asexual, and he told me a ton of things. So, I guess I was just trying too hard instead of really seeing you. And for that, I'm sorry." 

Eddie hummed and closed his eyes when Buck kissed him again. He felt himself relax in Buck's arms and he just wanted to go back to hiding at Buck's chest before they fell asleep, but there was still a question bothering him. 

"Will you leave me now?" 

"Of course not!" Buck protested right away and snorted, blinking in disbelief. "Eddie, I'm not leaving you just because you're asexual. What kind of a dick move would that be? It's okay with me, it really is. I don't need to have sex with you to know that you love me."

"Even though we won't ever have sex?" Eddie asked, just to make sure. 

Buck nodded firmly. "We'll never ever need to have sex. And I'm also not hoping for anything that way, I promise you. I know what asexuality is, and to me, you're still the same Eddie. And I love you." 

Breathing out in relief, Eddie felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. It was okay. Buck didn't mind. Buck didn't need the sex. Buck would stay here. And that meant, in Buck's eyes, Eddie wasn't broken. 

"I love you, too," Eddie breathed and laughed and smiled at Buck, stomach full of butterflies.

Buck grinned and pulled the blanket over their shoulders. Their legs intertwined when Eddie slung his arm around Buck's stomach and snuggled closer, finally at peace. 

Buck brought his lips to his ear, making Eddie smile when he whispered, "I'll just make sure we keep it PG-13 from here on."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos or a comment to let me know! <3  
Find me on [tumblr](https://drunkraiinbow.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about the boys!


End file.
